diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13/Plot
The episode opens on a full moon night as a lunar eclipse occurs. The Tsukinami brothers, Carla and Shin discuss about their revenge which will determine the future of the founders. The scene then changes to a dream world where Yui is sleeping against a tree. A voice suddenly tells her to wake up and it addresses her as 'Eve'. Yui slowly opens her eyes and quietly murmurs the name 'Eve'. As Yui explores her surroundings, she notices the small flowers on the tree. She touches one of them and they bloom much to her surprise. The voice tells Yui that the time has come, but she is still confused as in who is calling her. The dream then ends and Yui wakes up to find herself back in her bedroom at the Sakamaki mansion. A familiar voice suddenly tells her that she's finally woken up. It's Ayato, but he's not the only one. His triplet brothers, Laito and Kanato are also with him. Yui sits up in bed, startled by their abrupt appearance and Kanato tells her not to shout, saying it's dreadful, while Laito comments on how she overreacts. Ayato tells Yui that he's been feeling parched ever since he woke up and to let him suck her blood. Yui tries to refuse, but is cut off by Kanato who tells Ayato that he won't forgive him if he keeps Yui to himself. Laito agrees with Kanato, then sits behind Yui saying that her blood belongs to everyone as he strokes her arm all the way up to her shoulders. The triplets then lean in on Yui; with Ayato on her neck, Laito on her shoulder and Kanato on her wrist. The scene then changes to the limousine with the Sakamaki brothers and Yui on their way to school. Reiji sighs how unsightly the triplets were to attack Yui early in the morning. Ayato mutters how annoying it was that Reiji walked in just before he could drink Yui's blood. Kanato agrees with Ayato, and Laito tells Reiji that instead of stopping them, he could have just joined in the fun. Subaru calls him a pervert and Shu tells everyone to be quiet, saying that they're spoiling the music he's listening to. As the brothers bicker in the limousine, Ayato tells Yui that his throat is so parched and to let him suck her blood already, but Reiji snaps at him to refrain himself. The brothers continue to bicker and Kanato tells Yui that it's all her fault that this happened, but they are interrupted when the limousine suddenly goes out of control, crashes into something causing the vehicle to do a massive flip. The brothers are startled by this and Yui screams with fright. The limousine crashes against a tree before bursting into flames, but luckily, the brothers float to the ground safely. Yui is too terrified of what had just happened as Ayato places her down. He tells her she's heavy and Yui thanks him for saving her. Ayato says it was nothing, because if she had died, then he wouldn't be able to drink her blood anymore. Yui asks if this was an accident, but Reiji tells her that the limousine was driven by a familiar. As the brothers discuss about the incident, Laito suddenly says that it's probably 'those guys' fault. Ayato looks up to see four figures (the Mukami's) standing on top of a nearby cliff. As the Sakamaki's stare up at them, Ayato steps forward and demands to know who they are. The four don't answer, but one of them murmurs something to Yui. The man says 'Eve' which startles her. There is a gust of wind, and the smoke from the burning limousine covers the figures and they disappear along with the smoke. The Sakamaki's comment on how they didn't like their scent and Reiji says they don't seem to be purebloods. Ayato comments on how interesting this has become and he says that this is a declaration of war. Yui on the other hand, tries to recall where she heard that voice. The next morning, Yui finds herself unable to sleep, so she takes a stroll through the rose garden. It is not long until the voice from yesterday calls out to her, addressing her as 'Eve'. This startles Yui prompting her to look around, but there is no one. She starts to feel scared and uneasy, until Kou Mukami sneaks up from behind and he whispers into her ear, 'Found you~!'. This makes Yui jump back in surprise and drop the petal she had been clutching. Kou picks up the petal she dropped, kisses it, then greets her with a good morning. Yui backs away from Kou and turns a corner, only to find herself face-to-face with Azusa Mukami. She starts to run in the opposite direction and bumps into Yuma Mukami who blocks her path, and he tells her not to run. Yui turns around and is startled to find Azusa right behind her. He quietly tells Yui that she has the same scent as him and smirks. Having no idea what they are doing here, Yui panics and runs away while Kou, Yuma and Azusa watch on. Karlheinz's voice is then heard discussing Yui's new fate. As Yui gets closer to the Sakamaki mansion, Ruki Mukami appears out of the morning fog, blocking her path. Ruki tells Yui, while addressing her as 'Eve', that he has come to get her. Hearing this, Yui finally realises that it was Ruki's voice she kept hearing in that dream. She also figures out that it was the Mukami's whom she saw on the cliff the other day. Ruki reaches out and grabs Yui's hand, pulling her towards him. As Yui is being pulled, Kou, Yuma and Azusa's hands close in on her. The episode ends with Ruki knocking Yui out. Category:Plot